


The Testament of Solomon

by chaerubi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AFAB Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Canon Rewrite, Coral Blue no.2 Semi-Gloss Lipstick Level Shady, Even Though He Can Be A Real Donkey, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Solomon is Low-key Best Boi tho, Swearing, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerubi/pseuds/chaerubi
Summary: She is known as the Human of the House of Lamentation, the First Known of Her Kind, Blessed by the Heavens and Favored in Hell, Divine Being that Watches Over the Three Realms, Therapist of Different Species without Official Certification, Master of the Seven Princes of Hell, and the Rightful Hand of the Witty Sorcerer. But she wasn't always like that.Solomon reflects on their relationship and starts thinking about the good old days (a.k.a. Solomon being a total simp and that's 100% okay).
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. The Lesser Key: Where are we?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, fair reader! I noticed that there's a lack of Solomon content within the fandom. So I decided to write a story myself. I haven't written stories in a while, and it's the first time I decided to share my work. I would gladly make space for constructive criticism and suggestions. 
> 
> Also, this is a "Main Character x Solomon" story. It feels a little awkward for me to write MC for a name, so I'll be using my OC's name, Kyrie. I'll try to keep physical details vague though, so no worries. Please enjoy!

"There is no place like home," was what read on the intricately sewn on a framed cloth. It had been a thoughtful present they've received from Barbatos during their house warming party that they've held a while back. It has always been a well-appreciated gift, placed neatly at the spot chosen as a "pop-in area" for their magic inclined travels. However, this does not mean that neither of them ever poked fun at it because of how cheesy it sounded. 

Solomon eventually found a certain charm to the phrase the longer they've been together. He hasn't been this kind of intimate with anyone for an embarrassingly long time. Or have they? He can't recall. One thing he is confident in is that there's nothing quite like being with his favorite person.

"Sol?" she drawls at him in a rather tired voice. 

It had been a few hours since they've come back. Instead of immediately making themselves feel at home, they ended up crashing onto the couch, limbs tangled with each other, where they ended up settling themselves for a nap. 

"Sol?" she calls again. "The light hurts..." 

Solomon quickly made a gesture with his hand, and the curtains moved on their own to shield them from the blaring light of the sun. Once they were back within a more comfortable amount of brightness, he hears her hum in satisfaction. 

"Remind me that we'll need to make a potion to help us adjust to sunlight later." 

She makes another sound, which he assumes is one of approval. 

"Can we start talking now?" he asks, with a teasing lilt in his tone. 

Kyrie then emits a low groan in response. He could tell she'd rather sleep, but he quickly decides that he wanted to play. 

"Baby, when are you going to tell me that you miss me?" 

He felt her shift from her spot to comfortably cling on to him as a koala would to a tree. She noticed his signature smirk on his face.

"It's going to be a surprise," she says, taking a long pause before she continues, "how about we make out first, then I decide on what to do next?"

She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"N-no. Not now," Solomon replies, all shy all of a sudden. "I just want to hold you like this." 

Kyrie inwardly melted at his softness that a smile made its way on her lips. 

"Yeah, I think I'd like that more too, Magic Man. Let's cuddle through the hell hangover for a little while longer." 

As they both settled back into silence, he thought about how ironic things are. Their incredibly unbelievable lifestyle should've made it impossible for him to feel any kind of peace. But in moments like these, when they spend quiet moments together, in what could be the closest he'd ever get to actual bliss, it always made him wonder. 

_"God, how did we get here?"_


	2. I. The Key of a Lasting Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that the way you introduce yourself makes an impact. Their first meeting left them with two contrasting impressions of each other because, to be fair, finding someone scared of possibly getting mauled by demons funny DOES say a lot about someone's character.

_ God, how did I get here?"  _ Kyrie hisses.

For the nth time, she decides to poke at her body, checking for any signs that could prove that she was dead. She has tried to see if she could run her hands through solid objects or if her limbs would come right off. The pop culture ideologies of afterlife confirmation have been tested and had proven themselves useless.

Unable to piece anything that could make sense, she continues to blaze a trail of internally brewing destruction alongside a litany of slurs as she went through a particular hallway of the academy.

Solomon was around early that day. It was officially the first day of the exchange program, and he wanted to present himself at his best. He took it upon himself to get to know the institution better by taking a small tour before he went over to his first class. There's nothing like giving yourself some good vibes at the beginning of the school year. He didn't need any more of those unwanted jinxes.

"Hey, check it out. That's the human that's the talk of the town," he overheard one demon say. They have been conversing with their companion. Solomon assumed it was him until he looked at them and saw that they were pointing elsewhere.

There she was, a young lady with an aura so strong that you could see it even from a distance. Her expression was perplexed, but a tinge of frustration made itself more transparent. Her stride was strong yet careful as she seemed to hold herself back from throwing a fit.

"You think it's true what they say, that Mammon became a babysitter?" they continued.

"Well, that would make things easier then! If we take a go at it, he wouldn't know who did it," they tell their companion.

Solomon notes that she must've noticed that those particular demons were a threat that prompted the brash movement that made her drop an item.

At that moment, he decided that instead of just observing this interesting phenomenon of a human being, that he should take the chance to build camaraderie with a fellow earthling.

"Hey, you there!" he called out.

When Kyrie turned around to meet his eyes, he realizes that there was  _ fear. _ Her survival instinct was high into fight or flight mode. Carefully, she pointed at herself.

"That's right. I'm talking to you, the human with that tormented look that demons love so much," he teased her. She stood in a stance that would allow her to run if needed. Her apparent cautiousness made him laugh. "God, it's like you're telling them to 'Come and eat me!'" He makes a playful gesture as he speaks. You could pick up a kind of twittering in his mannerism.

When Solomon realizes that she wasn't reacting the way he expected her to, he picks up the D.D.D. she dropped.

"Your name is Kyrie, right?" he asks, playing around with the phone in his hand before handing it over. "I saw you drop this just now. You should take it."

She quickly takes it from his grasp, scowls, and retreats a few more steps away from him. He tries to hold back his laughter.

"I'll take that as a thank you," he declares, standing proud. "My name's Solomon. No need to be suspicious of me. I'm an exchange student from the human world, just like you. Nice to meet you, Kyrie."

He gave her the most charming smile he could muster and reached out his hand for a friendly handshake, which she refused to take.

"How do you know my name?" she hissed. He raised a brow in amusement.

"People have their eyes on you, you know. You're one of the first human world exchange students here. But on top of that, the infamous Mammon is looking after you."

As far as this interaction has gone, Solomon has proven himself to have the highest potential of becoming a makeshift punching bag. Kyrie just wishes she could take out all her frustrations on this awful poser of a human being.

None of this could be real, right? An annoyingly cheery man had told her yesterday, she was at the Royal Academy of Diavolo. That she was recruited in an interdimensional program, which must be some sick code for kidnapped by demons to attend their prestigious educational institution. In the past few hours, she has been threatened with immediate death or becoming anything's next meal. How do you expect her to be of sound mind?

All the while, onlookers could see that they were just standing in front of each other, an awkward silence growing more and more as each second passes. He eventually realizes that his current strategy might not be working. Before he could say anything else, the bell gave four loud pings, signaling the beginning of their school day. 

"Look at that. I'd better get going. See you around."

He winks at her before he made a comical swish of his cape as he leaves.  She then watched as his figure disappears within the wave of students who began to hurry into their classrooms before the one called "Lucifer" catches them.

_ "What an ass," _ she mutters under her breath.


	3. II. The Key with the Breaking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anybody could call themselves special, but he'll be the only one that could be called her first. You can put up a debate on that, but Demon Media has shown recorded proof. They've seen it. They've spread it like wildfire. Why argue with that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thank you for reading. For this chapter, I'm experimenting a little bit with the story format so I hope it would make sense. Please enjoy the story!

**_DNN: PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT AS A BORING HUMAN DUPES MAMMON INTO A PACT OVER A CREDIT CARD._ **It was 7 pm when those words flashed on the television at Purgatory Hall. Solomon sat on the couch as the angels he lived with prepared dinner. The news report featured not-so-flattering photos of those involved at the corner of the screen, as two demons sat together drinking tea.

"Lord Diavolo's Interrealm Exchange Program has produced quite the news, and it only started a few days ago! The excruciatingly ordinary exchange student that was chosen alongside the famous wizard Solomon actually managed to make a pact with the infamous Mammon!" the news anchor says. "The internet has gone wild with #GreatCreditCardHeist as the snippet of the event had gone viral on the DemonNet. Here to give us more juicy details, we have Asmodeus!"

Sounds of what one would assume to be a large crowd of fans were cheering behind the scenes as Asmo stood up to give some beauty pageant-worthy flying kisses to his fans.

"Thank you, my beauties! I know it's an absolute honor for everyone to have me here to tell the story!" He smiles brilliantly and sits down to reach for his cup. "Ugh, yes, I know, Nancy! Please continue praising m-"

"Excuse my rudeness, oh gorgeous one. Worshipping your beauty will be our focus during the next segment and that'll go on 'til past midnight!" the reporter blushes, playfully smacking the demon of lust.

"Oh? So you'd like to play that way, mistress?" he coos. "I'll be a good boy for you and show you I can wait for things pa-tient-ly~!"

Asmo's fan club once again roars with loud moaning, groaning, and squealing. Solomon scoffed at their reaction. Asmo was flattered as he usually was.

"Everyone, get ready because I'm about to spill...the TEA," he claps his hands and recounted details about the tale. 

* * *

**_[VOICE RECORDED CONVERSATION] Royal Academy of Diavolo, Lunch Break, 12:34 NN_ **

There were sounds of annoyance and amusement, followed by the shuffling of what could be assumed to be playing cards.

Satan: I've heard something interesting about him from Lucifer today, by the way. He said that Kyrie is trying to make a pact with Mammon.

Asmodeus: Her? Make a pact? With Mammon?

Solomon: Interesting...

Asmodeus: Ohhhh! Tell me more~!

Satan: He told me that she teamed up with Levi to corner Mammon to give in to their demands. Seems like they're going to use the credit card Lucifer confiscated to do it.

Solomon: So they're going to pressure him into a pact with the credit card?

Asmodeus: Wait. Wait. You mean Levi, the _**SUPER OTAKU**_ who doesn't want to be involved with anything _ **NOT 2D**_ , working with an actual person??? And how did Lucifer find out about all this?

Satan: Kyrie spoke to Lucifer and was fishing for information about what Mammon treasures. He said she was smart for doing it with subtlety, but he picked it up anyway. 

_**[END OF RECORDING]** _

* * *

Asmodeus has been chattering for a while and was currently taking a talking break. He sat on the table, striking different poses for the camera to pass the time, while the news anchor reads an excerpt. 

"Someone sent in an excerpt that they think is somewhat relevant to today's news story, 'The stage has come to set and established itself with an alluring set of characters. A human exchange student; who was willing to do whatever it takes to survive through what she perceives is a mentally simulated hell. An out and proud shut-in; who is willing to screw over his older brother for mistreating a figurine and simply wants to get his money back. The local scumbag and money-grubber; infamous for gambling his life with irresponsibility and mean to his legally appointed human. Last but not least, the righthand man of the Demon Lord himself, who is the emotionally constipated head of the household, a sadist, and a secretly aspiring comedian,'" she sucks in a big breath before she continues, "Oh wow. That's a lot. I wonder what they meant about the last one?"

"Another comment just came in from the sender. It says, "It's told by the Dude who authored Tale of the Seven Lords that Weirdly No One Actually Questions Whether or Not it's A Recording or Prophetic Despite How it Parallels So Many Events in Certain Characters' Lives, Like Seriously, Why? and HOW???" 

"BoOoOOoOOoOOOrrrrRRRRRING!" Asmo jibes. "Let's get to the cute viral vlog video that got posted on my brother Levi's DevilTube account! I have a lot of viral stuff too, but that's not appropriate to talk about for now~" 

"Oh, Asmo-chan~!" Nancy squeals, lightly pushing the narcissistic demon's shoulder. 

* * *

**_@ L3V1 DevilTube Post; Title: Fr0ZeN cR3DiT CaRd, Time Stamp Start; 4:09._ **

The video was zoomed into the freezer in their kitchen, where the viewer could see Levi as he was scavenging through the thick dry ice.

Leviathan: I think I found it!

He reaches his hand deep into the fridge and pulls out a large block of ice with a credit card that has Mammon's name on it suspended within it. Levi struggles to take it out of its place as it did look quite heavy.

Kyrie: Oh my god. HE LITERALLY FROZE IT?

The video shook and jumped as she laughed.

Kyrie: S-shit. That Lucifer guy! _(wheezes)_ he put _(wheezes again)_ this much effort to a damn dad joke-

She was still laughing while the camera continued to be unstable. One could make out Levi's face of annoyance despite the movement of the documentation device. This human was ruining his vlog and he is not happy about it.

Leviathan: ...He wasn't kidding. He did it. I don't understand why you find this funny. Hey! Focus the camera on this. I have to heat this thing.

Kyrie then followed his instruction but couldn't help herself. She continues to giggle and begins to explain why it's funny as Levi stuffed the block of ice into the microwave.

Kyrie: Look. He could've just asked someone from the bank to deal with this. But he CHOSE to LITERALLY take the card, submerge it into the water-

Mammon: Oi! That's my Goldie!

The view shifted to Mammon's direction as he began to fawn over his credit card.

Mammon: My Goldie! MY PRECIOUS GOLDIE! Get 'er outta there! You're going to break it with the heat wavin'!

The sound of the kitchen appliance stops, and the camera person decided to back up to get a better view of the scene.

Mammon: What the hell are ya doin'?

When the white-haired demon looked over in her direction, then-

* * *

"Solomon, dinner's ready!" a small voice called out from the kitchen.

The Sorcerer immediately turned off the tv and got out of his seat to meet his dorm-mates for dinner. It was interesting that they made a detailed report on his fellow human's first pact on the Devildom Demon News, and despite Avatar of Lust's appearance, the segment wasn't an actual gossip piece. Another good thing is that he already knew the outcome because the demon Asmodeus himself had called earlier to rave about it. That and because he wanted to know whether or not he won 50,000 Grimm in the bet that they agreed upon.

Mammon might, due to carelessness in choosing a better term, fuck up his human babysitting gig. However, the possibility of her survival regardless of the Avatar of Greed doing his job decently or not is starting to get stronger. Solomon smiles at the thought. It might be better to keep observing the human. She already strikes him as interesting, and now he can't help but think that she has a lot more to show for.

_"Maybe I should try talking to her again tomorrow."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I sincerely think people don't appreciate the "Lucifer Froze a Credit Card" joke enough. It was funny. Ok? I laughed. Like a lot.  
> (2) Asmo running a gossip segment in the news SHOULD be a thing. The gossip queens of HoL, Asmo & Satan, are the ones that told everyone about the pact! Trust and believe!


	4. III. The Key to Disagree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the love of Diavolo, this is clearly too much for one kidnapped human to take. You know?

It was a new day in the Devildom. Humans couldn't tell time without a clock because the sun doesn't seem to exist there. It has crossed Kyrie's mind how nice it would've been if there was at least a single concept that she is familiar with to hold on to in the midst of the great unknown looming over her.

She looked up at the moon while she walked alongside an unwilling Mammon to school. Once they've arrived, he immediately left to prepare his latest get-rich scheme. Kyrie met up with the higher committee of the student council. She was commended for establishing a new layer of protection upon herself. The grumpy dark-haired one told her that it would be appreciated if she would be responsible for the greedy one in their pact. Which didn't really make sense to anyone else.

She hoped that maybe somehow, things would get less strange than they already were. That somehow, a miracle would happen. That there would be a semblance of human normalcy that would occur.

She hoped that things wouldn't get weirder.

_But...she couldn't have been more wrong._

After those discussions, Kyrie quickly discovers that the demons are no longer fascinated with her because of merely wanting to turn her into a premium grade hell steak. Now, they want to worship her for making a pact with a demon celebrity.

They wanted information out of her. They say they were fans. They tell her they were amazed. When Barbatos shared that they were causing some sort of uproar, she thought he was lying. However, the relentless swarm of demons trying to get to her throughout the day has proven that he wasn't. They followed her around the way people did with "popular" people in those old-school romantic comedies.

It was already way past dismissal when she found a safe haven in the form of a public bathroom. As soon as she got inside, she locked the door, breathed in an air of comfort, and basked in peace and quiet.

"Isn't it incredible how you've done something that caused that kind of reaction from a crowd? Here in hell, no less?" Solomon interjects, looking down at her from the spot he was floating from.

Kyrie looks around and meets his eyes. She frantically moves her hands to her mouth to prevent her from screaming too loudly.

"Don't worry. Those fake paparazzi won't find you. I cast a spell to keep you hidden for a short while."

"What the fuck are you doing THERE?" she angrily whispers at him, pointing as if he committed a grave crime.

"Like you, I was just looking for some solitude. I also calculated that you would fall bait to this spot somehow," he explains proudly.

"...That is weird and not funny, dude. Why are you hanging mid-air in a bathroom?"

"We're in hell. We're absolutely free to do as we please, don't you think?"

She made the same exasperated expression as she had when they first met. Except for this time, her annoyance is painted clearer. The sorcerer smiles at her lack of a comeback. He makes a gesture in the air then gracefully lands on the ground.

"How has your stay here been so far?"

"I believe that's none of your business."

"True. But it's not like I have anything important to do."

"Clearly."

"Don't you think it would be better if we stuck together? We're the only two humans here. You'd have a better chance at survival than doing things on your own."

Kyrie groans and turns to face the door instead and pretends not to hear him for a while. She banged her head gently on it as if it would somehow reset her mind.

"Hey, I'm still talking to you-" he snaps his fingers repeatedly in an attempt to get her attention back to him.

When she turned to face him, she had the most feral look on her face. _She has snapped._

"How could you be so calm about all of this? Don't you think this is strange at all?" she hisses, trying to be quiet despite her rage. "You ask me how my stay has been so far? Well, here it is!"

Solomon stares at her, partially dumbfounded. She cracks her knuckles and rolls her shoulders before she continued.

"In the past two days, I have been living with people who are apparently high-class celebrities of hell even though I'm. NOT. dead. I have apparently pokemon'd my way to catching myself one cranky demon pikachusomething! WHICH BY THE WAY, WHY DO ALL THOSE BEINGS EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

"It was on the news yesterday evening."

"Excuse me? The NEWS? They have that here?"

"...Do they not have a television in the House of Lamentation?"

"Does it look like it's fully safe to find out? With MY housemates? Oh, by the way, I just found out that Angels are also a thing here? And ONE OF THEM TELLS ME NOT TO TRUST DEMONS- WELL, DUH. NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"

As she went on, Solomon put one hand on his chin, listening quietly to her outburst of emotions.

"And you?" she almost growled, again pointing at him in an accusatory manner. "I just found out that you're A POWERFUL SORCERER? THE MOST POWERFUL ON ON EARTH. WHAT??? Are you expecting me to be completely cool with any of these???"

They look at each other. The silence, this time, was becoming deafening. The anger on Kyrie's face began to subside, calmness beginning to return and take its course.

"So I guess you could say that as a 'No, I'm not fine," Solomon quips.

"NO! I am NOT enjoying this," she replies. She pauses thoughtfully for a moment before adding, "Save for maybe the dumb literal humor demons seem to exhibit."

"Yes, I did see that. I watched the video."

She laughs lowly.

"He...He froze the card inside...the block of ice."

"We can at least agree that THAT was funny, right?"

Kyrie looks at him and doesn't say anything. She felt a little embarrassed for expressing herself the way that she did a few seconds ago. She doesn't feel like being open towards this sketchy human would actually do her any good.

"If I were you, I'd make good with someone a little closer to your kind."

The sorcerer reaches his hand out, wishing to initiate a friendly handshake. She looks at his hand and back to this face.

"Just because you say that we're both humans, it doesn't give you the free trust pass."

"Hm? Don't you think I'm human too?" he asks.

"With that kind of attitude? I doubt it."

"I am, though. Whether or not you'd like to believe it."

Solomon does another wave of his hand and makes his way to the door. Kyrie quickly shifts away from his space. He reaches for the knob without looking back at her.

"If you need anything, just know that I can help you."

With that, he lets himself out.

_"Finally, some peace and quiet..."_

Then a voice erupted from the other side of the door.

"And just so you know, those demons you were talking about would find you sooner or later. I added a little spell to make it even easier for them to find you this time. Good luck!!!"


	5. IV. The Key for the Cursed Record

_"Help me...."_

_It was incredibly dark that she couldn't make out where she was. Despite the handicap, she moves in an attempt to find anything that can ground her. She carefully moves her limbs towards the direction of the sound._

_"Help me..."_

_The vibration somehow pitter-patters on her skin as it bounces around the seemingly vast ocean of nothingness. However, nothing would compare to the sensation of her heart beating violently against her chest._

_"Help me!"_

_Her head was pounding, she was profusely sweating, and the screeching sound was getting louder. The frequency was too painful. The more she felt unsure, the essence of impending doom worsens within her system._

_"I'm over here!"_

_Everything crashes. Then there was red._

Kyrie begins to adjust to her environment. Her sight was blurry while her mind was still a little hazy. When she became mildly more aware of her surroundings, she found herself in front of Lucifer, who seems a little surprised to see her in front of a spiral staircase.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"...I-I don't know. I don't know how I got here. I was pretty sure I was lying in bed earlier."

The eldest brother eyed her with the I'm-better-than-you face he often sports, clearly thinking of what kind of judgment to pass on her.

"I hope you're not thinking of causing any trouble on Mammon's behalf. You seem to be smart, so I hope you know not to fall into his scumbag ways...and disappoint me."

"Don't you mean uh...Diablo?" she says, not knowing that she has spoken about her thoughts out loud.

 ** _"It's LORD Diavolo, to you,"_** he reprimands her.

Kyrie's mind was still drunk off of the strange nightmare she just woke up from. After which, she made the active choice to indulge in her inability to grasp anything that the demon before her has chosen to mumble on and on about. So she smiles and nods, hoping that was enough to suffice as a gesture of genuine interest. She drifts off to the fact that it has been the third time this week that she seemed to have slept walk to this spot. Maybe this is one of that wizard guy's doing. Or maybe there was just something mysterious up there calling her attention. But it's way more possible that the other human was trying to pull some horrible prank on her. Or is it not? Anything is possible at this point.

"I see you understand what I mean now, correct? I shall go now."

"Where does that thing lead to?"

Lucifer was about to leave, but her question stopped him in his tracks.

"Nothing that would be of value to you," he replies sternly. "If you know what's good for you, do yourself a favor and just go back to bed."

Kyrie decided that it wasn't worth her time to ponder about it. Eventually, this is going to wear off, right? She listened to his advice and went back to bed. But the vividly painful dream sequence repeats itself for three more days and ends with her waking up in front of the spiral staircase.

Her guardian demon eventually notices that she seemed more pale and tired. Mammon, being Mammon, disguised his genuine concern for her well-being by using horribly thought-out taunts about an alien popping out of her. She flashed him her best puppy dog face to have him relent into being persuaded to help her with her current predicament.

When he didn't budge, Kyrie experimented with using a command through their pact. The Avatar of Greed was then held against his own projected disinterest as she pulled him by an invisible leash towards Levi's room.

"F-fine! I'll help ya' get that stupid soundtrack! LET ME GO!!!" Mammon yelled as they went.

"I won't until I find a reason to believe that you really will!"

The second eldest tugged around his neck, trying to break whatever it was holding him back that he couldn't see, to no avail. She lets him go and he falls back a little from the loss of pressure. 

"I ALREADY SAID I WILL! You're so impatient! What makes you think everything will go your way just because you want it to?!"

"You're supposed to be watching over me, but you don't. You're always out scheming because you want things to work out for yourself. We're on the same boat here."

"DON'T GO LUMPIN' ME WITH THE LIKES OF YOU-"

 ** _"Mammon shut the fuck up!!! Be loud somewhere else! I'm in the middle of a Magical Ruri Hana: Demon Girl episode!!! "_** a big monstrous voice speaks from behind the door.

"...So I guess that's Levi?" she asks.

Mammon disregards her and knocks lightly on the door.

"Levi, we need to talk to you. Get out off your ass and come out here!"

**_"No."_ **

Mammon looks over at Kyrie and shrugs.

"Ya' should've known that you're not gonna get anywhere with that kinda attitude."

"...Mammon, that was you. I haven't done anything else **_yet_**."

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" an annoyingly familiar voice interrupts them.

Solomon appears in their sights. He looks at the two of them with interest. He didn't expect to find them hanging out in front of Levi's door. Whatever they're up to, it must be something entertaining.

"Why isn't it the lovely pair that everyone has been talking about," he purrs.

His Cheshire grin earned a glare from Kyrie. She wasn't too pleased to see the jerk that left her in a wild goose chase with charmed incubi and succubi a little over a week ago.

"Why are you asking us why we're here? We _live_ here. Why are _YOU_ here?" she inquires, arms folded as she spoke.

"I'm actually Levi's guest today. It would be nice if you would have treated me with a warmer welcome, don't you think?"

"Nah. I ain't buying that! Levi wouldn't invite anyone into his room like that!"

"Oh, really?"

Taking it as some sort of challenge, Solomon taps on the door.

"Levi, it's me."

"What's the secret phrase?"

The other two watched as they exchanged a secret password code. Once Levi has deemed the wizard's presence authenticated, the door opened. Before Solomon closes the door, he looks at them with a smug look on his face.

"I guess I'll see you two later then?"

When she could no longer see him, Kyrie scowled and stuck out her tongue at the innocent piece of the household fixture. Mammon found the childish gesture a little endearing.

"Don't worry 'bout that! They just showed us the password! We can get in there. All we 'gotta do is do what Solomon did!"

"You remember what he said, right? Go try and give him the code, okay?" Mammon knocked at the door once again with gentle enthusiasm. The human nods at his suggestion.

"What's the password?"

"The second l..."

**_"BUZZ! WRONG CODE! ACCESS DENIED!"_ **

"Wait. That was what Solomon said!"

"The password is periodically reset. If you wish to try again, consider at least watching TSL on DVD."

"Oh, come on, Levi!"

Kyrie seemed more disturbed than she had been when she encountered Solomon. He also notices that she seems to feel an intense dislike towards the other human. Even she wasn't acting that way around him, and it would've been a fair reaction. He's still a demon, after all. Regardless of that fact, Mammon discovers that he didn't really like seeing her in that kind of state.

"Solomon probably proved that he's also that TSL nerd. Now, he's buds with Levi," he says, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck as he shifts his eyes away from her. "If ya' really want to get that record, then you just have to become a TSL nerd too!"

She looks at him thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a good plan. That's really smart of you, Mammon."

She smiles softly and ruffles his hair a bit. He responds by saying the Great Mammon had always been a very brilliant demon, of course, he could do things like that!

"Yeah, that's true. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far? Yup! Aaaand! I'd like to say that every now and then, we'll get a story "cameo" of the other characters and how they interact with our main (not yet) couple! IWannaShowThatMammon'sARealsweetheart. Even if he doesn't always like showing it! Hehe. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave suggestions in the comments! Thanks for reading. <3


	6. V. The Key with a Secret Weapon

The pact-mates would end up watching the whole series of the Tale of the Seven Lords. Alongside them was Beelzebub, who was staying with them mostly because he just wanted to munch on their snacks. Mammon had started to enjoy spending time with the human. A growing rapport between them was something that everyone else around them noticed. 

Leviathan eventually caught wind of what he thinks was a half-assed attempt in becoming one with his people. The Avatar of Envy wanted to end the abomination of a normie revolution. Those who were involved agreed to settle things through a (nerd) battle of the fanatics. 

Solomon was in the middle of his usual experimentation when his phone continuously pinged with notifications. When he finally had enough of the ringing, he picked it up. The D.D.D alerted him of the "Tale of the Seven Lords Showdown" that blew up with the series hashtags at the Devildom. Which was started by none other than Asmodeus. 

A few seconds later, the most lustful demon's call card flashed on the screen. 

"What happened now?" 

"Oh, Solomon, honey!" Asmo chimes. "I know you like this thing that Levi likes. I'm calling an invitation for a little event we'll be having at the student council room tomorrow~!" 

"Ah. That's tomorrow?" 

"You must've received some of the news by now too!" 

"Yes, and it has disturbed my research-"

"There are more important things happening right now, Solomon!" 

"Yes, and again, you're distracting me from it."

Solomon runs his fingers on the bridge of his nose. As if that would stop the incoming headache that was threatening to break into his system.

"There are other better ways for me to distract you from your frustrations, darling. I'm pretty sure you know that, right~?" 

"I'm turning this off now."

"Solomon, wait-" 

The wizard presses the end call button. He was about to look for the "Don't Disturb" feature on his phone when an unexpected person gave him a call. 

"Where are you?" 

"Ah, looks like it's my lucky day. The most popular person in the academy is giving me a call." 

Kyrie could just imagine the smirk on his face. She battled the urge to end the conversation and persevered. She sighs. 

"Solomon, where are you? I have something I want to talk to you about." 

"Is there anything you need help with?" 

"After the things you've done lately? I don't really need your help. I won't EVER need your help. EVER." 

"Why, I thought we were both having fun. You wouldn't have saved my number if you weren't, right?" 

"Don't be cocky. I saved it because Lucifer told me to keep everyone's number."

Solomon contemplated if it was even a good idea to let her know that he has her number because he actually asked Asmo for it. 

"So, uh, where are you right now?" she asks once again. 

"I'm in the classroom for potions class." 

"Wait. I'll be there in a few minutes." 

He felt pretty giddy. Instead of returning to his studies, he decided to clean up a little for his incoming visitor. He smoothed his hair a bit.

Kyrie walked into the classroom with a few books in hand. The covers had visuals of the TSL series. 

_"Oh. That's curious,"_ he thinks. 

"Hey. I want to ask you a favor."

He gave her the infuriating smirk that she just imagined him make earlier. _Ugh._

"They always come around, eventually." 

She rolls her eyes at him. Kyrie walked towards where he was as they talked.

"Mister Magic Man, to clarify, I don't NEED your help. I want your help. There's a difference." 

"You think that you can do whatever it is you want without my help?" 

"Yes. Also, I'd want to take this opportunity to let you hold up on your repetitive human solidarity speech." 

"And if I don't do what you want?" he asks, slowly, hand going to his chin. 

"I could always ask Simeon instead. He's probably more cooperative, I bet." 

Kyrie smiles sweetly. 

"That's an interesting assumption you have about angels. But what made you decide on who to ask about this thing you're worried about?" 

"Someone tipped me about it. I promise this will be a one-time thing, so don't worry about me bothering you so much." 

"Feel free to take up more of my time," he counteroffers. 

"I don't want to, really." 

"Ah, you hurt me," Solomon says, putting his hand over his heart. "And you speak as if I'm the devious one here?" 

"That's because you are."

"I'm nothing but an innocent lamb, you know." 

"...Yeah, right." 

Solomon's eyes drifted to the items she has been carrying in her hands. 

"What would you need me to do, then?" he asks.

"I want you to tell me about what you have about the series that Levi likes." 

"Tale of the Seven Lords, yes." 

"Satan told me to ask you about it. He said that you have something that could help me win the showdown against Levi."

"Do you mean to say you challenged him to that battle that's been spreading around is actually between you guys?" 

"...It's been **** _WHAT_?" 

Solomon realizes that she didn't know about the event that they were planning to hold yet. It must've been nice to be unaware of certain things that are going on here. 

"Forget about that. Why do you seem so adamant about winning? Are you also planning on getting a pact with him?" 

"No. There is just something bothering me that I need to do something about." 

"And that has nothing to do with you needing protection?" 

"I have Mammon. I'm not really worried." 

"I think that alone should actually make you concerned." 

"Mammon isn't really all that bad when you get to know him better."

He smiles at the small implication that they seemed to be getting along well now. It was that. And the clear idea that Kyrie isn't concerned about adding more demons for a collection of her own. 

"Fine. I respect that you don't wish to discuss your reasons. I will help you. Since I've always been so kind." 

"Kind of a jerk, actually." 

"Hey. You should be nicer to me." 

"If you start acting like a decent person, I'll probably consider it." 

Despite her quips, Solomon kept his promise to do what he could to give her aid. He gave her information about the series that he knew wasn't included in the books she had borrowed in the library. After their discussion, he also promised to lend her the rare fan item he owned before the showdown. 

Kyrie has been shown herself to be able to be amicable the whole time that he was serious. Before she left, she sent an appreciative gesture his way and thanked him properly. No signs of malice. When he was left with his long-forgotten potions, he couldn't help but want to see more of her softness. He then decided to give Asmo a call. 

"Why didn't you just tell me _she_ was the one he was going to a showdown with?" 

"I was, darling! It wasn't my fault you wanted to be rude!" 

"Next time, work on getting straight to the point." 

"Solomon, we know that I won't ever be straight." 

"..."

"Solomon?"

"..."

"Solomon, are you there?" 

"Goodbye, Asmo." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you guys have any comments and suggestions about the progression, please let me know! <3


	7. VI. The Key that Spells Properly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lefts don't ever make a right. It might not really matter as long as you get the spell right.

"Maybe you want to hear about what she's been up to this time."

"I do, but I already told you, I have to work on these concoctions right now."

"You're no fun!" Asmo whines. "You need to do something different!"

"Alright. Alright. I already know that, and today I'm doing something important."

"Are you listening? I'm starting to get jealous that you're paying more attention to her than me-"

Solomon quickly turns off his phone and returns his focus on creating some potions. All of a sudden, one of the cauldrons spewed a small red cloud. He hissed at it in annoyance. He could already smell that there was something wrong with it. When he checked up on it, the contents alerted him that he might have added too little apple cider vinegar. It seems that he has overheated it by accident. The sorcerer scratches the back of his neck as he thinks of how else he'd be able to complete this task on time. 

He sucked in a big breath, then carefully raises his hand, drawing out a spell with his fingers. Small sparks appeared out of the unseen writings. The light surrounded the apparatus. It drew out the ruined liquids, which danced midair before disappearing. A small gust replaced it, and the pressure thumped into the now clean cauldron. There was a ringing sound that echoed through the nearly empty classroom. The frequency picked out the ingredients he wanted to use, then neatly arranged themselves in front of him on his cutting board. 

_"Wow."_

When Solomon raised his head, he noticed Kyrie standing near the door, hands on her mouth, looking at him with amazement that he hasn't seen before. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with child-like curiosity. 

"I am pretty cool. Don't you think?" the supposedly wise one says while striking a pose. 

She waves her hand lazily, brushing off his comment. He laughs at her reaction. 

"Fine. Maybe you're a _little_ cool."

"Just a little? You looked _PRETTY_ amazed." 

"Nah. You were just imagining it. It didn't happen." 

"I wasn't. I really did see it." 

"No. You didn't." 

"Yes, I did." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"Oi!" Mammon yelled from the corridors. "Stop acting like children and hurry up! I still have to go to the casinos today!" 

"Looks like your babysitter is finally doing his job," Solomon says. 

"Ah, yeah. I promised I'll be quick." 

Kyrie slowly drags herself to where Solomon was standing. She hands over the box that had the wing pendant he let her borrow. Solomon was distracted by the gauze that was messily wrapped around her wrists. Then the bandages were scattered on her legs.

"Thank you." 

The sorcerer's attention shifted back to her. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks without hesitation, his face serious. 

The other human frowned at his question. Solomon did not get to speak to her after what had happened at the student council meeting. He had been quite concerned, seeing that the Avatar of Envy was prepared to turn her into literal dust. It was good that Lucifer stepped in. According to his trust source at the House of Lamentation, Leviathan has acknowledged her as a true fan. However, the exchange came with a price for both parties. For Kyrie, it was a few injuries. 

"Does it hurt?" Solomon asks again.

"Of course, it does. I'll be fine, though," Kyrie replies with feigned confidence.

He didn't believe her a single bit. The closer she was, he could see the way she twitched as she moved. She even winced a little as she tried to raise her arms to give him the box. He hums thoughtfully and decides against prying more. Solomon reaches for it and carefully takes the container out of her hands. 

"Thank you for giving it back. You didn't have to wrap it so neatly." 

"I didn't want to ruin it. It seems important to you." 

The sorcerer smiles at her. 

"Well, it is. I have quite a story about the time that I got it-" 

"OI! KYRIE, YOU PROMISED ME YOU WON'T TAKE TOO LONG!" 

Solomon looks thoughtfully at her as she looks back to the door and back at him, making an apologetic expression. 

"I could always tell you about it some other time if you're interested," he suggests. 

"I do kind of want to hear about it," Kyrie says shyly. 

"For now, you should go back to Mammon. He might break down the door. He's not the kind to be so patient when money is waiting for him." 

"Right. Thanks again." 

Kyrie smiles and waves very carefully before she left the room. When she closes the door, Solomon pulled out some more ingredients. He ended up spending most of the afternoon working on the spells. He looked at the clock, and it was almost dinner time. 

Simeon and Luke have left him messages about what they'll be having for dinner and that he should come home soon. Meals are best served at a proper warm temperature and **_not_** cold. 

He tells them that he'll be on his way home. And that he'll be a little later than usual. He has assigned himself to a little task. He snaps his fingers, and his workstation was immediately clean. The potions were packaged into cute containers. It was all placed in a basket with a bow on top. 

He decided to take a little walk towards the House of Lamentation. On his way there, the Avatar of Greed was pulling a small wagon filled with trinkets. 

"Hey, Mammon!" Solomon calls. 

"Yeah? Whad'daya want?" 

"I bet you've been trying to get Kyrie to feel better. I have something that you can give her." 

Mammon blushes, embarrassed to hear about the obviously true accusation. 

"I'm not trying to cheer the human up! These things aren't for her! I'm planning on selling these! I didn't spend time getting money just to give her gifts! No!" 

The Witty Sorcerer already knew that if he didn't do anything, he would end up listening to Mammon rant for an unnecessarily long time. The second eldest kept going on about how he wasn't planning on taking care of his human. To which Solomon quietly placed the gift basket on top of the pile Mammon had.

"Okay, I understand. Those potions help injuries heal faster. Just so you know. It also has instructions, so make sure to read those first."

Before Mammon could say anything, Solomon has already turned to make his way to Purgatory Hall. He already knew that Mammon would fall for his brilliant plan when he saw the demon of greed merrily skipping as he went. 

The next day, he knew he was right when he saw Kyrie was no longer sporting bandages and moved with more vitality than she had the day before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mammon is a flying magic carpet demon. Except he's not a carpet and he has bat wings.


	8. VII. The Key Read Between the Lines

Soft jazz music played as different kinds of cloth flew around the room. Some of them folded themselves into neat origami cranes, fluttering towards the plates. The others floated above the table, then laid themselves on top of one another.

The sweet aroma of Luke's signature cookies and celestial milk tea filled the living room of Purgatory Hall. Simeon walked in with the delicacies on a tray. Solomon had already finished preparing the table, so he conjured some utensils and the daily crossword from the human realm.

They sit on their respective chairs. One was empty as Luke ran away to the House of Lamentation to seek refuge from his frustrations with the older angel. Simeon pensively looks at the unoccupied spot. Solomon offered him a copy of the puzzle, which he gracefully declines. The sorcerer smiles softly and shakes his head.

"He's in good hands. Don't think about it too much."  
"Beelzebub and Kyrie told me that he's doing well. I told them to kick him out if it's too much for them to handle."  
"...And she assumes that you're nicer than me."

The two of them share a laugh as they take a sip of their drinks. Solomon snapped his fingers, then a pencil appeared between his fingers. He began to read the brainteaser he had at hand.

"I understand why Luke can be hard to deal with at times. You should know that you're doing a good job raising him."  
"Ah, I just wish he thinks the same."  
"Speaking of thinking, what is an eleven-letter word for...crush?"  
"Hm. What's today's subject?"  
"Romance and its Tropes."  
"Infatuation."  
"Okay."

The sound of lead scratching on paper joined the harmonies that played behind them. Simeon observed the sorcerer as he focused on answering the crosswords.

"Don't mind me doing this. We can still talk if you wish to."  
"There's something I've wanted to ask you about."  
"Okay. What is it?"

He continues to be occupied with filling up the boxes with letters.

"When you came home late the other day, was it because you went out to get a little gift for Kyrie?"  
"No. Why would I do that?"  
"I could see you have a kind of fondness towards her."

Solomon scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Is that so? Fondness is too strong a word to use for this, in my opinion. I prefer intrigued, maybe?"  
"Is it?" Simeon asks, leaning towards him, a knowing smile on his face.  
"I know what I'm known for, but I swear that the interest doesn't have that kind of....what is a nine-letter word for constant regard and dedication towards someone?"  
"Are there any letters given?"  
"Third letter is f. The sixth is t."  
"Affection."  
"Thank you."

He rolls his sleeves up his arms, kept his head down, and continues to challenge himself. Simeon hums with the music, thinking about what else to ask.

"I heard that Mammon gave Kyrie some quick healing potions, you see."

The angel checked on his companion to see if that gauges any kind of reaction.

"Yeah. And?"  
"Well, I doubt that it really came from him, that's all."  
"He's been doing a pretty good job at taking care of her. What's strange about that?"

Solomon scrunches his nose a little as he runs his fingers on his chin. His hand traces on the paper.

"Are you listening?"  
"Yes, but I have to..."

Simeon waits patiently, munching on one of the sweets Luke made that were left in their fridge. The sorcerer looks up at him, which prompted the angel to hand over a plate of cookies his way.

"Why don't you just think it's from Mammon?"  
"He may actually be a well-meaning demon, but it's not like him to make something so delicate, precise, and effective of a potion."  
"He might've bought it. Or maybe he took credit for what the brothers did."  
"The kind Kyrie described sounded like it was self-made. Also, if it was someone else from the House of Lamentation, surely, someone would have already complained."

Solomon leans back on his chair in a careless slump. He nibbles carefully on the biscuit he held with both hands.

"Fine. You caught me. I didn't want to give it to the young lady myself because she doesn't seem too comfortable around me."  
"In hindsight, asking Mammon is actually a pretty good choice."  
"Anyone else would've been difficult."

The sorcerer sighs, grabbing his cup, and taking a sip.

"I don't think we're on the same page in the enthusiasm department. The other day I think I made progress, though. Because she hasn't snapped at me as much and says hello back."  
"...Slow burn. 100,000 words. Rated E for Explicit Idiocy. Probably."  
"Hm? What did you say?"  
"Nothing. I said it would take time for Kyrie to warm up to you. We're going to have the retreat at the Demon Lord's Castle soon. That would be a great opportunity to bond."  
"Ah, right. That. That sounds like a lot of fun! I wonder what cool things we'll end up finding there?"  
"They did say that there are a lot of odd artifacts there."  
"Barbatos also called earlier to tell me that Luke was assigned to take care of one of our meals during the three-day retreat."  
"Thank you for reminding me about that. I'll have to prepare the ingredients that Luke was thinking of making."

Both of them look over to the empty seat once again. The song on their gramophone plays smoothly towards its end. Simeon's D.D.D played a Celestial Song, alerting them someone was calling. They decided to stand from their seats to check if it was their dorm mate. They meet each other's eyes in surprise when they realize that it was the Demon Lord, Diavolo.

"Hello? Yes, This is Simeon...Yes...I see...You need to talk to me about that right now? Okay. Okay. I'll be there."  
"What was that about?" Solomon asks.  
"Our little one apparently got himself into big trouble, and I have to go fetch him at the Cemetery."  
"...Why would he be there?"  
"It doesn't seem to be that bad a situation, but I am asked to hurry. Please make sure to clean up after you finish your snacks."  
"I will."

Solomon's attention was directed back to the nearly forgotten puzzle as Simeon began to take some of his things on his way out. The sorcerer once again thinks about the last few words missing.

"What's the four-letter word for destiny?"  
"Fate."

He smiles at the angel in gratitude. Simeon returns the smile and leaves to save Luke from the situation he got himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my work so far! I hope you're enjoying the read. If you have any suggestions or critiques you'd wish to share, please leave a comment or message~! 
> 
> P.S. Purgatory Hall Boys are Cute AF together. I always get excited to see their interactions. <3


End file.
